Robots: El mundo detras de la secuela
by dimitrix
Summary: Una lista y explicacíon de cada uno de los hechos y personajes que podrían aparecer en la pelicula de animacíon de culto: Robots


robots:

EL MUNDO DETRAS DE LA SECUELA

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

Como anteriormente dije en mi anterior fanfic, Robots es una de mis películas favoritas de todos los tiempos junto con Rodney Hojalata mi según mejor heroe de toda la lista de héroes que tengo. A pesar de que la pelicula se siente mas bien como una mas, yo la considero un clásico de culto por sus memorables giros irónicos y personajes inolvidables. Han pasado como diez años de todo esto y jamas antes se ha hecho una secuela esperando volver a Rodney Hojalata y a la pandilla de robots oxidados que están siempre de su parte.

Puede que jamas llegue una secuela pero ya tengo las suficientes ideas como para hacerme una posible idea de lo que sería una trama para la secuela.

Como por ejemplo:

Han pasado cinco años desde que Rodney venció a la corporación corrupta de Phineas T. Ratchet gracias a la ayuda de su despiadada madre que quería crear una nacíon anticulturista donde todos los robots fueron iguales y sin parecer oxidados y discontinuados, metieron a Ratchet entre rejas mientras Gran Soldador volvía a su puesto de líder de Industrias Gran Soldador permitiendo así obtener a todo el mundo nuevas actualizaciones con las que poder vivir pero sobretodo otorgándole a Rodney Hojalata como su sucesor y futuro jefe de la industria como inventor y desarrollador de un mundo nuevo. Se hizo una familia con sus nuevos amigos y se quedo con Cappy como novia teniendo así una relación que duro el mismo tiempo que todo lo demás, pero al cabo de tres años después Gran Soldador se quedo viejo y no tuvo otra opción que jubilarse quedandose a vivir en una residencia con Aunt Fanny, le otorgo el puesto a Rodney ahí entonces comenzó su nuevo mandato haciendo que todo inventor pudiera venir a la industria y crear lo que fuera, aquello hizo que la idea de poder inventar sueños se pusiera de moda al igual que convirtió a Rodney en uno de los robots mas populares y queridos del momento.

Cada uno consiguió lo que quería excepto para Piper que todavía seguía queriendo a Rodney a pesar de que estaba con Cappy y no había nada que pudiera hacer para demostrarle su amor, y eso de que encima estaba saliendo con el robot bailarín de _break dance_ que había aparecido durante el regreso de Rodney a casa, pero aquello relación jamas fue duradera.

Con el paso del tiempo las cosas fueron bien hasta que de pronto varios inventores famosos empezaron a desaparecer misteriosamente y llego el rumor de que la ciudad se estaba infestado de robots extremistas que aún seguían defendiendo los intereses de Madame Gasket aún estando muerta después de todo este tiempo. El ultimo de todos ellos fue Jack Hammer, el robot que una vez tenía una tienda en Ciudad Robot pero ahora se había convertido en otro de los grandes inventores del momento, fue secuestrado sin que nadie supiera nada de él pero tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para enviar un mensaje, una foto de un objeto que solamente Rodney podría descifrar.

Aquella investigación estuvo dirigida por el capitán del FRI (parodia del FBI) Miles Thrower que se dispuso a encontrarlos a todos pero para eso necesitaría la ayuda de Rodney Hojalata.

Rodney estaba viviendo su mejor momento dando nuevas ideas para hacer de ambos lugares un lugar mejor para todos los robots, se dispuso a hacer una nueva exhibición de un nuevo invento que haría favorecer a todo el mundo, eso sería dentro de unos días. Mientras hacía eso paso tiempo con la familia intentando de demostrar a los padres de Cappy que podía tener una relación funcional con ella a pesar de lo que dijeran, pero por culpa de Manivela que ahora se había convertido en su mejor amigo para siempre lo estaba chafando todos con sus tonterías provocando así que los Brickster se enfadaran con él y no tuvieran su confianza, intentaba de tener una relación duradera con Cappy pero no estaba funcionando y tenía sus dudas al respecto.

En ese momento apareció Miles exigiendo que él viniera con él para hacer un análisis sobre la foto que hizo Jack Hammer antes de que desapareció de la faz del planeta, decidió ir con él pero junto con sus amigos ya que jamas los iba a dejar solos.

Los llevo a su central donde les explico la lista de inventores secuestrados y aquellos que estaban contrachapados con Gran Soldador, de ahí entonces marcharon a verle pero acabo siendo secuestrado por los hombres de Sprocket, pero antes de todo eso les explico que había otro inventor que aún no lo habían descubierto, fueron a verle y resulto ser el Sr. Gunk, el antiguo jefe de Rodney que lo había tratado mal junto con su padre, lo sacaron de ahí justo cuando los mercenarios de Sprocket llegaron para llevárselo.

De ahí podemos hacernos una idea de que seguramente irán a ver a Ratchet para descubrir porque desea que Sprocket quiero raptar a todos esos inventores, escapara reuniéndose con su tío donde ahí empezara su maligno plan de destrucción masiva. Rodney y los suyos le vencerán, Ratchet se escapara dispuesto a cometer un nuevo plan por si solo para vengarse, pero por ahora Rodney cumplío su promesa de seguir inventando cosas nuevas, accederá a casarse con Cappy, Piper se quedara con Vixx al igual que será el nuevo compañero de Miles.

Todo puede suceder:

PERSONAJES VIEJOS Y NUEVOS:

 **·Rodney Hojalata** : El protagonista de toda la serie, un joven robot adolescente que lucho por conseguir lo que quería y lo gano junto con todos sus amigos, es él líder de Industrias Gran Soldador después de que su antiguo dueño se jubilase, tiene a Cappy como novia, después de que varios inventores desaparezcan hace una alianza con el agente Miles Thrower para impedir los planes de Arcturus Von Sprocket y compañía.

 **·Cappy Brickster** : Novia de Rodney Hojalata y ahora convertida en la consejera personal de Industrias Gran Soldador, tiene una gran relación con él pero desde que ambos se han unido con el agente Miles Thrower empieza a retomar sus dudas sobre su relación con Rodney, tiene unos patines que salen de sus patas de los que utiliza como arma.

 **·Agente Miles Thrower** : Uno de los mejores agentes del FRI y dispuesto a descubrir la trama de Arcturus Von Sprocket, le pide ayuda a Rodney para que le desvele todos los misterios del caso y así conseguir salvar a todo el mundo de un nuevo caos, tenía un antiguo compañero pero murió y desde entonces ha querido trabajar solo pero desde que conoce al sargento Norbert Vixx empieza a acordarse de su relación con su antiguo compañero y cuando consiguen vencer a Sprocket decide que este como su compañero.

 **·Arcturus Von Sprocket** : Tío de Phineas T. Ratchet y hermano de Archelina Von Gasket, se ha pasado los últimos años tramando un plan para poder vengarse de Hojalata por haber matado a su hermana y terminar lo que ella empezo, tiene un ejercito de chatarreros entrenados militarmente junto con sus secuaces que son capaces de hacer todo aquello que se les ordene, esta mas que dispuesto a conquistar el mundo pero Rodney y Miles se lo impedirán.

 **·Phineas T. Ratchet** : El jefe corrupto y burócrata que sustituyo a Gran Soldador e hizo de la empresa una tiranía, después de que su madre muriera fue encerrado en una carcel de máxima seguridad hasta que cinco años después Sprocket se reúne con él y lo suelta para poder unirse a su aquelarre conflictivo para vengarse de Hojalata. Pero después de que detengan a su tío este acabo escapando prometiendo que volvería para acabar con lo que empezo solo que esta vez lo haría a su manera.

 **·Manivela Pinwheeler** : El mejor amigo de Rodney Hojalata, desde que lucharon juntos en la gran batalla para recuperar la libertad de Ciudad Robot han estado juntos siempre y jamas han dejado a un lado sus anécdotas y bromas sobre pedos en la axila, pero desde que se había convertido en el jefe de Industrias Gran Soldador ahora estaba mas distante con él y apenas toleraba sus bromas. Mientras él tiene su propia vida como músico paródico junto con su novia Loretta Geargrider que a pesar de todo sigue sintiendo un gran cariño hacía él de una forma que apenas algúnos entienden.

 **·Piper Pinwheeler** : La hermana de Manivela y la mejor amiga de Rodney Hojalata, al principio ella se quedo prendada por él pero después de ver que se quedo con Cappy se quedo un poco desilusionada ya que era como si hubiera perdido al amor de su vida, aunque tuvo una relación con Augustus Disc-Jockey aquella no fue una relación duradera y han estado todo este tiempo viéndose para intentar de saber adonde les iba a parar, pero después de conocer a Miles Thrower se siente un poco mas atraída hacía él pero solamente era un capricho pasajero, pero entonces conoce a Norbert Vixx infiltrado y al final acaba enamorándose de él del todo hasta que al final acaba aceptando una relación duradera.

 **·Triturador** : No se sabe muy bien cual es su origen pero supuestamente era un antiguo robot que trabajaba como leñador pero un dia se canso y monto su cuerpo para llenárselo de sierras neumáticas y tener la mano izquierda para que saliera volando como un boomerang, fue contratado por Sprocket para convertirlo en uno de sus mercenarios y acabo convirtiendose en uno de sus mejores hombres por detrás de Screch.

 **·Capitan Hacksaw Screch** : Otro de los mercenarios principales de Sprocket, este antes era un experto que ayudaba a los jóvenes soldados a escalar en los rincones altos, pero después de ver que jamas lo ascendieron a coronel, se cabreo y se revelo llevandose consigo la insignia de su comandante en jefe y con eso se hizo pasar por capitán, se unió a Sprocket convirtiendose en su mejor aliado militar reclutando a nuevos cadetes, esta armado con una gran colección de arpones y ganchos que lanza con su escopeta del cual los utiliza para ir escalando de un lado para otro, un experto en escalada.

 **·Database** : Otro del que no se sabe muy bien cual es su origen, él es el experto hacker principal de Sprocket del cual se dedica a encontrar a cada individuo que necesiten o entrar en un lugar aislado, se rumorea que antes era un joven al que detuvieron por acceder a la cuenta bancaria de un banco y robarse mas de un millón de dólares, lo apresaron pero entonces Sprocket lo contrato convirtiéndolo en otro de sus mejores aliados, no hay cosa que no pueda abrir o desacreditar en segundos.

 **·Orson Gran Soldador** : El antiguo jefe de Industrias Gran Soldador que ahora esta jubilado y viviendo tranquilamente en una residencia de ancianos junto a Aunt Fanny, se quedo viviendo los últimos tres años hasta que escucho el rumor de que varios inventores y amigos suyos estaban siendo desapareciendo misteriosamente.

 **·Crank Casey** : Crank es otro de los miembros de los Oxidados y otro de los mejores amigos de Rodney, nació siendo un huérfano al que quería encajar en algún tipo de trabajo pero como le tenía miedo a todo jamas intento algo, se reunió con los Oxidados del se convirtió en parte de esa familia hasta que llego Rodney y le ayudo a superar sus miedos convirtiéndolo en un robot bulldozer con unas llantas enormes, desde entonces ha estado trabajando como uno de los mejores bulldozers derrapadores del momento, ha vuelto con Rodney a ayudarle en el caso de los inventores desaparecidos.

 **·Lug** : Lug es otro robot huérfano que se crío en las calles solo que sin apellido, intento de encajar entra la gente pero como era alguien enorme y a pesar de eso tenía buen corazón no sabía que hacer, entonces encontró la banda de los Oxidados y se unió siendo uno de los mejores amigos de Diesel ayudándole a encontrar cintas para su vocabulario, desde que Rodney decidió acabar con el imperio de Madame Gasket se convirtió en un luchador demostrando que no tenía tan buen corazón como parecía, después de eso se convirtió en un boxeador de wrestling profesional aunque vivió tal cual como era, como otro robot sin apellido pero lo dejo como nombre artístico apropositamente, ahora ha vuelto a ayudar a Rodney junto con todos los demás en la lucha de Sprocket y compañía.

 **·Diesel** : Diesel es un perro-robot callejero bastante astuto y eficaz, no tiene voz así que para siempre necesita conseguir cintas de cassette para poder comunicarse o expresar algo, tampoco mucho se sabe cual es su origen pero se dice que antes trabajo como pequeño actuar en un show infantil pero lo echaron debido a que consiguió un cassette que le hacía decir burradas, desde entonces estuvo viviendo en la calle hasta que conoció a los Oxidados donde se unió siendo el mejor amigo de Lug, desde que él y los suyos se unieron a la revolución por recuperar la libertad de Ciudad Robot, empezo a trabajar como actor de shows westerns y algún que otro anunció y siempre con un mismo cassette, luego ha vuelto a unirse al grupo en la búsqueda de los científicos desaparecidos.

 **·Aunt Marisa Fanny** : La Aunt Fanny es algo así como una madre para todos los robots desamparados que no tienen adonde ir, antes solía trabajar como modelo de actualizaciones enormes, pero desde que se puso la ultima que le quedaba enorme y le deformo toda la estructura se quedo así dandose a conocer la mujer del pandero enorme, con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en una mujer amable dispuesta a ayudar a los demás y siguiendo el mismo proceso que Gran Soldador del cual estaba loca por él, obtuvo su propio refugio donde paso bastante tiempo con Manivela, Piper y compañía hasta que llego Rodney dispuestos a ayudarles con la gente del barrio, después de eso se unió a la batalla con todos los demás para recuperar la libertad de Ciudad Robot. Ahora vive jubilada junto con Gran Soldador como su amante dulce cariñoso que le brinda siempre.

 **·Sargento Norbert Vixx** : Antes solía ser otro niño desamparado que vivía en las calles sin hogar, era un genio que quería triunfar como el mejor mecánico de todos los tiempos pero jamas lo logro, al final un dia en el que estaba bastante hundido un hombre le encontró y le propuso participar en su equipo de soldados a cambio de estar ayudándole a construir sus armas, no le gusto mucho la idea pero viendo como estaba, lo acepto sin dudarlo. Paso mucho tiempo como un oficial mecánico que quería encajar con los demás pero todos le incordiaban y sus únicos amigos que existían para él le ignoraban como si no existiera, después de estar mucho tiempo intentando de ganarse la confianza de Sprocket acabo abandonado como antes pero se encontró con Piper del cual se enamoro y ambos quedaron juntos, después de ganar la batalla se unió junto con Miles como su nuevo compañero.

 **·Timothy Keystone/Tim el preso/el loco** : El mismo Tim que antes trabajaba como guardia de la puerta de Industrias Gran Soldador, pero desde que Ratchet se apropio de eso empezo a hacer lo que se le daba gana convirtiendose en un completo caradura, se burlo de Rodney echándole como si fuera chusma pero después de varios hechos este acabo recibiendo lo que se merecía haciendo que Wonderbot lo echara del lugar, después de eso lo encerraron como complice en el mismo lugar donde estaba Ratchet, paso tanto tiempo ahí que se acabo convirtiendo en el preso loco de la carcel, pero desde que se libero al formarse un motín se acabo uniendo junto con Sprocket ahora llamándose Tim el Loco, aparece siempre en el momento menos inesperado incordiando a los demás.

 **·Bruce Charger** : El mismo Bruce Campbell de la saga de Posesión Infernal pero apareciendo en su forma robotica, surge de vez en cuando como un presentador de todas las exposiciones o eventos que hay en Industrias Gran Soldador, su mayor invento es una motosierra que le permito cortar todo con precisión aunque a veces pierde el control, es un excéntrico al que le gusta estar siempre de fiesta aunque en ocasiones siempre quiere ayudar aunque acabo cayendo dos veces en la misma piedra.

 **Herbert Hojalata** : El padre de Rodney del cual siempre le estuvo criando y dandole toda la confianza que necesitaba para convertirse en lo que era, después de que viera en lo que se había convertido su propio hijo le otorgo su sueño como músico, y como se vio se acabo volviendo famoso convirtiendose en uno de los músicos de música clásica y jazz suave del momento, ahora toca en exhibiciones junto con su mujer como saxofonista, ve a Rodney de vez en cuando aunque siempre puede contar con él por si necesita algúna ayuda.

 **·Lydia Hojalata** : Madre de Rodney y mujer de Herbert, antes trabajaba como ama de casa aunque siempre también tuvo su sueño de ser saxofonista y cuando su propio marido se volvió famoso decidió estar con él por siempre apareciendo en todas las exhibiciones que hacía todos los días, siempre puede contar con su hijo por si necesita algúna ayuda.

 **·Alexandra Sampsong** : La consejera principal de Miles Thrower del que siempre le pide ayuda para encontrar algo de informacíon, esta todas las veces en la central delante del ordenador donde se pone a buscar todo lo que él necesita, le fascina la moda y tiende a estar todo el tiempo pintándose las uñas o arreglandose el pelo para que él se interese por ella, siempre que están hablando ella le coquetea como si fuera un especie de juego entre ellos dos, siempre ha quedado esa perpetua teoría de si han estado los dos juntos o no.

 **·Alcaide Ivon Fortress** : El alcaide de la prision de máxima seguridad donde estará encerrado Ratchet y los demás prisioneros de todo mundo robotíco, es un hombre corpulento con una gran obsesión por mostrarse lo mas patriota posible, nunca para de mostrarse muy varonil para dejarle bien claro a todo el mundo la clase de macho que és, esta muy pendiente de su trabajo y no piensa permitir que suceda algo malo en su carcel aunque se provoque un motín y todos los presos quieran matarle, nunca se quita los anteojos de sol o siempre tiene a mano una escopeta que le da su ayudante.

 **·Jack Hammer** : El mismo Jack Hammer que antes tenía una ferretería adonde iban todos los robots a requerir de nuevas actualizaciones, pero desde que se gano la batalla contra Archelina Von Gasket empezo a hacer un nuevo trabajo como mecánico personal de Gran Soldador junto con todos los demás inventores, pero desde que otros empezaron a desaparecer misteriosamente este también se hizo borrar pero teniendo toda la informacíon que necesitaba para dejarla escondida, al final le acabaron capturando y esa fue la señal de alarma para que Miles Thrower se pusiera a buscarle junto con Rodney y compañía.

 **·Augustus Disc-Jockey** : El robot bailarín de break dance que antes estaba en el metro pero después de eso se unió a Piper como su nueva compinche hasta que acabaron juntos, pero después de un tiempo su relación fue a pique debido a que ella seguía sintiendo algo por Rodney y él no lo podía soportar así que la dejo y siguió con lo suyo, ahora se ha convertido en uno de los robots musicales mas populares del momento.

 **·Bob el 2ºGuardia** : El nuevo robot que pusieron para ser el guardia de la puerta de Industrias Gran Soldador, después de que quitaron a Tim por ser un complice en los planes de Ratchet, lo metieron a él siendo uno mas fiable y menos caradura que él anterior, se lleva bastante bien con Rodney Hojalata del cual le suelta algún anécdota para hacerle llamar la atención. Después se enfrenta a Tim por el cual este quiere vengarse por lo que le hicieron.

 **·Aleks Syntek** : El mismo músico que compuso la banda sonora: "Un heroe Real" para la versión latinoamericana aparece también en su forma robotica apareciendo como uno de los DJs que tocan en los eventos de Industrias Gran Soldador, apenas se le ve frecuentemente pero siempre esta para soltar algún desmadre junto con todo el mundo.

 **·El Meca de la Nostalgia** : El mismísimo critico web: Critico de la Nostalgia aparece también como uno de esos personajes recurrentes entre las criticas hacía el futuro que ha inventado Rodney Hojalata, este esta siempre dirigiendose a todo el mundo con esa mirada firme y sin parar de quejarse por todo, no hay cosa que le valga bien.

 **·Loretta Geargrinder** : La novia que se consiguió Manivela la primera vez y que ha estado siempre con él a pesar de todo, no hay un solo dia en el que no este con él ensayando o dandole esa satisfacción que necesita todos los días cuando no esta con su amigo Rodney, ya no trabaja como consejera de Industrias Gran Soldador aunque en ocasiones se le a menudo y siempre mostrandose como una mujer muy abierta.

 **·Sr. Gunk** : El antiguo cocinero de Herbert Hojalata vuelve otra vez pero ahora viviendo como un desperfecto hombre sin nada excepto su tacañería y sus ganas de quejarse por todo, después de que Hojalata se fuera este se quedo sin nada incluido su trabajo, pero al final luego se demuestra que es otro de los últimos científicos inventores que esta capturando Sprocket para su diabólico plan de venganza.

 **·Jay Tecno:** El mismísimo Jay Leno aparece en su forma robotica siendo uno de los críticos de prensa habituales en la tele de Ciudad Robot, de vez en cuando se le ve en la industria en galas benéficas o con algún otro famoso. (también es la misma voz que el dispensador de agua para bomberos que hay cerca de la esquina donde vive Hojalata)

 **·Hombre de Hojalata del Mago de Oz** : El mismo Tin Man del mago de Oz vuelve otra vez siendo otro recurrente personaje que se le ve a menudo declarando ser un fan total de Hojalata ya que este le dio en otro tiempo un corazón para que lo usara.

 **·Wonderbot y Wonderbits** : El primer invento de Rodney y su mejor amigo desde tiempos de la infancia, ha estado con él siempre pero desde que se volvió el jefe de la industria construyo a unos nuevos amigos para él: Los Wonderbits, unas replicas enanas de él mismo pero tratándolos como si fueran pequeños hermanos que no paran de incordiar a cada rato con cada cosa que hacen, les encantan sacar de quicio a Diesel del cual estos le persiguen montando un tremendo follón.

 **·Bill Brickster** : El padre de Cappy que antes trabajaba como jefe de una compañía de construcción de edificios pero fracaso y dejo que ella se encargara de todo pero no lo hizo, pero después de que Rodney recuperara el control de Ciudad Robot este volvió a tener su trabajo y siempre le estará agradecido por todo aunque no le gusta mucho que sea el novio de su hija ya que le da mal rollo y siempre se le ve con una cara amargada como una señal de no meterse donde no le toca.

 **·Karen Brickster** : Madre de Cappy y que siempre se asegura de ayudar a su padre cuando mas lo necesita debido a que cuando se quedo sin trabajo este se quedo en un mal estado, pero después de que Rodney lo arreglara todo ya no tuvo que insistirle a su marido que buscara otra forma de trabajar y al final acabaron volviendo a lo mismo, pero igualmente se lleva bastante bien con Rodney agradeciéndole que le ayudara a su marido por todo lo que hizo anteriormente y que esta de acuerdo que este con su hija, aunque al otro no le guste esa idea ya que parece que no se fía.

 **·Sunny Brickster** : Hermana pequeña de Cappy y que siempre esta insistiendo con ella de que todo el mundo le hace demasiado caso, es una niña cotilla que nunca para de comportarse como alguien a quien le gusta meter las narices en todo, se lleva imposible con Rodney incordiándole todo el tiempo aunque Cappy siempre ha tenido que salir en su defensa ya que si no lo hace jamas la deja en paz.

 **·Tío George Hojalata** :Hermano de Herbert Hojalata y que de vez en cuando le ha estado mandando actualizaciones a Rodney por un tiempo hasta que dejo de usarlas, vive trabajando como diseñador de actualizaciones para los robots que quieren vivir a la nueva moda, vive incordiando a su hermano de tal manera que este siempre tiene que salir en su defensa o sino no para de vacilar con lo mismo ya que parecía que quiere darle envidia a su hermano por no haber conseguido un trabajo mucho mejor hace mucho mas tiempo.

 **·Tia Monica Hojalata** : Mujer de George Hojalata, vive ayudando a su marido desde que empezo con su trabajo y no ha parado nunca, siempre se muestra como una mujer fuerte y defensora de los derechos de los robots oxidados aunque siempre acaba decayendo cuando algo le sale mal y al final su marido es que tiene que aclararle las cosas o sino se le acaban ocurriendo unas ideas que le llevan por camino. Fue ella quien le entrego aquel vestido actualización que le dio a Rodney hace mucho tiempo, aún la conserva por alguna razón.

 **·Peter Hojalata** : Primo de Rodney e hijo de los dos tíos, envidia a Rodney porque siempre esta rodeado de un montón de fama y de unas cuantas mujeres que lo desean pero eso ultimo es falso y se pasa siempre quejándose de todo lo que él hace, esta todo el tiempo puesto con el teléfono móvil como todo adolescente y mirando cualquier cosa de que la que pueda seguir quejándose para hacer un dilema de ello.

 **·Antiguo compañero de Miles** : El compañero que tuvo Miles en sus primeros momentos, era como un hermano mayor para él pero cuando fue asesinado por medio del ultimo criminal al que habían detenido se paso toda su vida teniendo remordimientos y dejando bien claro que no quería ningún compañero para que no le pasara lo mismo que al otro, pero al final acaba recuperando la confianza en Vixx y le convierte en su nuevo compañero.

 **·Stucker** : Un peligroso criminal robotíco al que todo el mundo buscaba, él fue quien asesino al compañero de Miles, lo asesino delante de él en un callejón con él delante, en un solo instante le disparo y después le detuvo, fue sentenciado a ser ejecutado en una trituradora donde lo degolló en varias partes, Miles fue testigo de ello y de ahí jamas paso un dia en el que no pensara en ese momento en que lo mato.

 **·Padre de Ratchet** : El padre de Phineas T. Ratchet que lo crió desde siempre hasta que su dominante madre lo castigo dejándolo colgado en el techo, pero después de que lo detuvieron junto con su hijo en la misma celda Sprocket se lo llevo y lo puso para poder ponerle a prueba para saber si era tan mala como decía, lo decidió y entonces dejo morir a su padre siendo cortado en una trituradora parecida en la que murió su madre.

 **·Britney Gears** : La mismisa Britney Spears también tiene su forma robotica apareciendo como una de las cantantes que aparecen en todas partes, Manivela tiene un gran amor hacía ella y por eso mismo utiliza todos sus bailes como un arma para frenar a todos los robots soldados que quieren detenerle como paso la primera vez.

 **·Irons Jeremy** : El mismísimo Jeremy Irons también tiene su aparición en forma robotica siendo otro de los robots críticos sobre el planteamiento que se cuecen ahora gracias a la nueva industria que ha creado Rodney a partir de Gran Soldador.

 **·Cartero Bustia** : El mismo robot cartero con forma de bustía que apareció la primera vez vuelve otra vez para entregar una carta a Rodney, este continua dandole hostias a Manivela por seguir acosando a su hermana.

 **·Reporteros** : Varios reporteros que anuncian todas las noticias que se cuecen en Ciudad Robot y que están al tanto de cualquier emergencia.

 **·Tom Hardcore** : El mismísimo Tom Hardy también tiene su aparición en forma robotica como otro cameo mas haciendo de actor critico como el resto de todos los famosos (también es la misma voz de el Alcaide Von Fortress, lo tengo bien decidido)

 **·Los tres amigos de Vixx** : Tres soldados rastreros que supuestamente son los amigos de Norbert Vixx pero en realidad a estos les importa un comino lo que le suceda a él ya que solamente ven a otro mecánico inútil nada mas, luego Vixx acaba enfrentandose a ellos demostrando que no era tan inútil como ellos pensaban.

 **·Ayudante de Fortress** : Un joven cadete que se dedica a ayudar al Alcaide Fortress y que siempre esta con él para ayudarlo en todo pronostico, siempre que este saque algúna anécdota o comentario incrédulo este le da su opinión demostrando que tiene la razón en todo, tiene una gran experiencia como guardia aunque es bastante torpe.

 **·Mark Stronger** :Mark Strong también tiene su aparición en forma robotica como otro cameo mas que podría ocurrir con el resto.

 **·Boca de incendios** : La misma boca de incendios que aparece de vez en cuando en uno de los trayectos de Ciudad Remache, también es Jay Leno que hace también de su propia versión robotica en el mismo lugar.

 **·Gato** : El mismo gato que frecuentemente suele aparecer por los barrios de Ciudad Remache incordiando a la boca de incendios que siempre le recrimina que no haga lo que supuestamente esta apunto de hacer, es la misma rutina de siempre.

 **·Micrófono** : El mismo micrófono inútil que antes había usado Gran Soldador vuelve otra vez cometiendo los mismos errores de antes.

 **·Paul USB Anderson** : El mismísimo Paul W.S. Anderson también tiene su aparición robotica como otro de los múltiples cameos que se encuentran criticándolo todo.

 **·Compañeros de Miles Thrower** : Varios amigos policías que conocen a Miles Thrower y de vez en cuando están ahí saludándole, se les vez en la redada cuando Sprocket ataca a la industria y le acaban venciendo.

 **·Robot Mochila Cohete** : Uno de los inventores originales que antes querían entrar en el edificio de Gran Soldador, tiene una mochila cohete que le permite pero siempre acaba cometiendo el error de que acaba saliendo volando toda la mitad de su cuerpo.

 **·Presos** : Varios presos que se encuentra en la celda de máxima seguridad donde esta Ratchet y compañía, alguno de ellos tienen una mala leche con Ivon Fortress por portarse mal con ellos pero este les da siempre su merecido.

 **·Periodistas** : Varios periodistas que aparecen siempre después de que los reporteros anuncian todo lo que esta sucediendo y se les muestra a estos estando en el lugar incidente.

 **·Junkie XL 2.0.** : El mismísimo Junkie XL también tiene su aparición en forma robotica como un hacker al que Ivon Fortress lo encerró pero ahora que esta libre tiene una enorme venganza hacía él, pero acaba venciéndole fácilmente.

 **·Viejos vecinos** : Algúnos cuantos vecinos que antes estaban en el barrio donde vivía Hojalata, siempre se les ve de vez en cuando saludándoles amablemente.

 **·GPS** : El sistema de GPS que habita dentro del coche patrulla de Miles Thrower, en algúnas ocasiones intenta de ser útil pero siempre acaba fallando marcando la dirección errónea.

 **·Chaim Saban** : El mismiso Haim Saban también tiene su aparición en forma robotica como uno de los múltiples cameos que existen.

 **·Jennifer Charger** : La mismisa Jennifer Garner también tiene su aparición en forma robotica como uno de esos personajes que siempre están criticando la cultura social de Ciudad Robot, algo que Cappy y Piper apoyan.

 **·Violonchelistas** : Unos cuantos violonchelistas metidos dentro de la orquesta en la que toca Herbert Hojalata junto con todo su nuevo grupo musical.

 **·Tambor** : Un tambor robotíco como ya apareció anteriormente al que cada vez que le dan un golpe este siempre se queja, ahora lo hace por su trabajo.

 **·Fanáticos de Rodney Hojalata** : Unos cuantos fans de Rodney Hojalata de todo tipo que se dedican a insinuarse delante de él para vitorear a su ídolo, entre ellos se encuentra un robot gordo teniendo tatuado la cara de Rodney en forma de grafiti o también las dos gemelas que siempre están teniendo encima algúna carpeta con su cara y unos cuantos corazones.

 **·Isaac Cortex** : Uno de los inventores raptados por Sprocket, gran amigo de Gran Soldador, se dedica a la creación de núcleos anti-gravedad, es una parodia de Isaac Newton en su forma humana.

 **·Leonardo D'Ragster** : Otro de los inventores y amigos de Gran Soldador secuestrados a manos de los hombres de Sprocket, un viejo físico y arquitecto encargado de crear maquinas de construcción de edificios, es una parodia de Leonardo D'Avinci en forma humana.

 **·Steve Bombs** : Otro de los inventores y amigos de Gran Soldador secuestrados a manos de los hombres de Sprocket, él es uno de los expertos en tecnología mas importantes del siglo, creador de nuevas actualizaciones del momento.

Y he aquí una lista de todos los personajes que podrían surgir o volver, gran parte son todos personajes recurrentes o una larga lista de cameos sorprendentes, esperemos de que algún dia esta secuela se haga realidad tal cual como esta aquí predicho.

FIN.


End file.
